Saaya's Challenge
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Saaya used to love Valentine's Day and now thanks to her rival, she is reminded that there is another girl who is more popular than her. So she challenges Amu to a bet that she is sure she will win. Who has the most admirers? This story has a twist ending so hang onto your cup holders, ladies and gentlemen! Rated for slight language. If you know my stories, you know the end ship!


**Saaya's Challenge**

…

Fifteen year old Yamabuki Saaya crossed her arms and scowled as she watched her rival blush lightly at all the confession notes flying towards her. How she hated Valentines Day, especially around disgusting people like the pink haired idol.

It used to be her favorite holiday; nothing pleased the teenage heiress more than receiving all those sweets and confessions, not to mention the heartfelt letters. Of course, she valued the attention she got more than the actually presents and confessions said by nobodies but nobody had to know that.

Then in the fifth grade, the devil showed up in the form of Hinamori Amu. All the confessions and love letters marked with Saaya's name were rewritten with even more feeling and sent to the pink haired girl with a bright red face on the person's face. The girls fell over backwards for their queen while the boys blurted their love for her every other hour.

It was like Saaya no longer existed, and nothing bothered her more than losing attention she so clearly deserved to people like that ugly wench. Obviously she was ugly, in Saaya's opinion, and Saaya's opinion was the only one that mattered because she was always right.

The brunette pressed her lips together tightly, her group of friends/followers doing their best to distract her as she watched Amu's only slightly less popular friend fifteen year old Mashiro Rima dismiss the confessions coldly with the same excuse; she had a boyfriend and didn't care about anyone else. This only made the boys even more determined.

When the younger girl, fourteen year old Yuiki Yaya, started receiving just as much attention, Saaya's temper flared. She simmered it down so no one noticed, but the spoiled girl had snapped.

"So, Hinamori Amu," she said suddenly in a loud voice, attracting everyone's attention just like she wanted. Rima glanced at her coolly while Amu looked startled, another confession letter in her hands. "You dare to think you can best me in all areas? You excel me at some things, I admit, but never in a million years will you become more appealing to the opposite gender than me!" Amu's eyes widened slightly before she became impassive. This only fueled Saaya's anger. "Do you recall the duel we had in grade school, Hinamori Amu? We will have a similar one today; whoever can receive more confessions from the male population-and more than one confession from the same guy will not count, whether they go to this school or not, will officially be the most popular and alluring girl at Lesita High!"

Saaya thrust her hand forward and pointed straight at the pink haired girl. "Do you accept or are you too intimidated by my mere presence?" She smirked as Amu exchanged glances with Rima, who shrugged.

"I…I accept, I guess," replied the other girl. Saaya sneered at her, reeling back her hand and placing it on her hip as her groupies snickered at Amu.

"Prepare to lose, Hinamori Amu," she jeered. "We will tally our confessions at the final bell this afternoon!" She flipped her silky brown hair and laughed to herself and her cronies as they sauntered away.

Amu scratched the back of her neck as she glanced at Rima, ignoring Yaya who was eating all the sweets. "Um, what just happened?"

…

"How many do you have so far, anyways?" Sixteen year old Souma Kukai asked later at lunch. Their other Guardian friends sat around the table, talking about the challenge after being caught up to speed by Yaya. Fifteen year old Hotori Tadase didn't look pleased by this challenge at all.

Amu blushed lightly, embarrassed; she really didn't like all this attention and Saaya had made it worse with the challenge. Boys from all ages and even some from the other high schools (news travelled fast, it seemed), even the shy ones that had others send out their love letters, were popping out of nowhere and confessing their love to her. "Um, I don't really know. I don't really care about this challenge, to be honest. I don't want to be the most popular girl in school; Saaya's more than welcome to have that title."

"She has forty-three confessions," stated Rima, forking up some of her salad into her mouth as she weakly tried to shove sixteen year old Fujisaki Nagihiko's arm from her shoulders. Damn her boyfriend, and how he made her cool persona melt. "That's from the last period alone though; in total, she has sixty-seven."

"Damn, Amu," laughed Kukai, leaning back in his chair. "Sixty seven freaking confessions? Are they all from this school?"

"I don't know," replied Amu, looking down at her meal in embarrassment.

Yaya moved the lollipop around her mouth for a moment before she took it out and remarked, "Kairi-kun has been keeping track!" She beamed at her boyfriend, kissing his cheek with her sticky lips before resuming chewing on her sweet.

The green haired male cleared his throat and nodded as he pushed up his glasses, opening up his personal agenda. "Thirteen have been from the boys at Jenorl High School, nine from Sourn High School, fifteen from Seiyo Elementary School, five from Makei Middle School, three from Seiyo High School, twenty one from Lesita High School, and one from an unknown source."

"How do you know it's an unknown source?" Tadase asked curiously.

"The letters have had their school logo on the stationary or they write their name and class from their school so Hinamori-san knows who they are, just in case she does accept their confession," explained Kairi. "The unknown letter has none of those; it is written on plain paper and with no name. Therefore, there is a secret admirer among all this…chaos."

"Oh god, Kairi," moaned Amu, placing her head in her hands. "Don't make this worse than it already is. Can't you, like, trace the messenger from the security cameras or something?"

"It was actually sent to the school in a blank envelope with no return address," admitted the young samurai. "It remains anonymous." The pink haired teenager sighed and softly hit her head against her forearms repeatedly, much to the amusement of her friends. Nagi reached over and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Amu," he said, doing his best not to revert to his Nadeshiko persona; he normally comforted his friend while in his disguise, though he had stopped doing so back in seventh grade to leave that to Rima and Yaya. "The day is almost over."

"Almost is not soon enough," stated the pink haired girl, sighing as she dropped the letter another boy gave her as he passed by. "Sixty eight." Kairi took the letter from her and scribbled it down on his agenda.

"One from Hokori High School," he said, adding it to the list. His cheeks turned red, as did the other boys. Kukai's hand flew to his face as he grabbed a napkin for his bloody nose. Rima smirked while even Yaya giggled, Amu moaning.

"Isn't that an all girls' school?" The blonde remarked and her friend continued to bang her head against the table. She took the letter, chuckling as she read it. "I'm pretty sure this is considered a graphic novel, a very graphic and horny novel, but if she wants to call it a love letter…" Kukai and Tadase left the table, running to the bathroom they presumed while Nagihiko laughed nervously as Kairi adjusted his glasses.

"I am so going to kill Saaya," muttered Amu, sinking into her seat as she covered her face with her hands.

…

Saaya grinned triumphantly as one of her groupies counted off seventy four confessions. It was the last period, study hall, and the bell was going to ring in less than five minutes. She was going to win; the last time she checked, Hinamori only had sixty nine.

The brunette couldn't help but rub it in, sauntering to where Amu and her friends sat in the corner. They looked up at her, Rima once again giving her the cold shoulder while Yaya waved cheerfully as she snacked on the chocolates one of Amu's admirers had given her. Amu herself looked worn down.

"So, Amu," said Saaya loudly, once again gaining everyone's attention. "How many confessions have you gotten so far?" The pink haired girl scratched her arm absently.

"Sixty nine," she replied in her usual bored drawl. Saaya smirked.

"How pitiful," she sneered. "I myself have gotten seventy four; how will you manage to beat me in…less than two minutes?"

"Saaya, I honestly don't care," stated Amu, rubbing the corner of her left eye with her fingertip tiredly. "You can be the most popular girl here; it doesn't matter to me."

"So cool," cooed some of the boys nearby. "Hinamori-san is definitely the coolest girl here!" Saaya was pretty sure a vein popped.

"Did I mention the consequence the loser will face?" She exclaimed and if there was a person who hadn't been paying attention, they were at that moment. Even the three girls in front of the brunette looked interested. "The loser will have to….will have to…will have to go down to the Kumaya College downtown and kiss the first boy on sight after confessing their love to him!" The spoiled heiress grinned triumphantly while Amu's jaw dropped.

"You never said that," she exclaimed." Saaya smirked.

"Are you scared you won't be able to get the five confessions you need?" She taunted and the pink haired girl narrowed her eyes. "To be fair, I'll even give you five more minutes after the bell rings. We'll wait in the courtyard for any last minute confessions."

Amu nodded as she stood, looking the conceited in the eyes. "Deal," she agreed just as the bell rang. Saaya grinned as she gestured towards the door. The word spread fast as nearly everyone in the school met in the usually empty courtyard.

After Kukai and Tadase received their teasing remarks from their friends, they joined them by Amu. The pink haired girl remained impassive but her eyes betrayed her worry; she didn't want to kiss some stranger, especially since it would be her very first kiss!

"Tick tock," taunted Saaya, who stood nearby. A smirk was on her features as she tapped her wrist for emphasis. "One minute left, Hinamori. Will you make it? Any last confessions, anybody? No, well…in that case…"

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked up as a swarm of students ran up to them, all looking as if they were in middle school. They threw a handful of letters at the two girls before racing off, high fiving each other.

Saaya hummphed in annoyance as she removed one of the letters from her previously perfect hair. The annoyance vanished when she realized her name was on the letter. An eyebrow rose as she collected the others meant for her. "Eighty five letters…you?"

Amu and her friends collected as many letters as they could find. The pink haired girl looked relieved…until she realized there were no more letters. "Eighty…four."

The brunette didn't think she could smile any wider; this was excellent. "Oh, dear; it looks like you lose Hinamori Amu; let's walk you down to the campus, shall we?" A horrified expression came over her rival's face as the boys wailed.

"R-right n-now?" She stammered. Saaya nodded, enjoying every moment of this. All of sudden, she loved Valentine's Day again.

"Let's go, Hinamori," she remarked, linking her arm with Amu's and practically dragging her towards the campus three blocks away. Almost all the school followed them, Amu's friends looked worried as they tailed behind the two girls. Soon enough, they arrived at Kumaya. There were still dozens of students lounging around, many raising eyebrows as the high schoolers arrived on the scene. Saaya released the pink haired girl and smirked. "Go ahead, Hinamori; the first boy you see. Since I'm in a good mood, I'll even let you scan the area first."

Amu twiddled her thumbs nervously as she glanced around the campus. So far, a majority of the students happened to be females. A few males here and there, but they must have heard of the bet or something of the sort since they ducked out of view as quickly as they appeared. Finally, her golden eyes seemed to brighten as she noticed where a majority of those girls seemed to be looking.

"Okay, I've picked my target," announced the pink haired girl, glancing at Saaya with a smug look. The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay," she said, sounding a little less sure. "Go ahead…" Knowing all eyes were on her, she walked proudly through the gathering crowd of college students towards the courtyard's fountain in the middle of a utopia of plants all around. The boys stared at her appreciatively while some girls looked jealous; Amu paid them no mind. All of sudden she knew who her secret admirer was.

She gathered as much as Ran's athletic ability as she could as she leaped up on the fountain's high ledge and stood on her tippy-toes to reach up and grab something in the tree. She pulled down and completed her punishment for losing the bet.

The college girls nearby wailed loudly while the high school boys let out cries of protest. The rest of the school was stunned, a bit confused, but stunned nevertheless.

Saaya gasped loudly before following the college girls' suit and wailing, falling to her knees in defeat. Tadase looked no better while Kairi and Nagihiko chuckled softly, Kukai taking out his phone to send the picture to his girlfriend, Rima and Yaya giggling.

Amu knew she was going to be teased for it later and that Saaya was going to hate her even more, but at the moment, she didn't care one bit as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the tree without their lips parting.

_Dear Amu-koi, you're mine and mine alone. Don't forget that; we belong together like a lock and key. *insert drawing of an egg*_

…

**I own nothing!**

**Okay, yes, this was short and it sort of sucked eggs. Sorry; I wish I made it longer but I didn't know how to make it more entertaining without it seeming like I was on crack or something.**

**When I say *insert drawing of an egg*, I mean Ikuto drew a picture of an egg to emphasis who it was. He didn't actually write *insert drawing of an egg*; you don't do that on a love letter. That's lazy and though a bit cute and funny, still lazy.**

**Three things:**

**One, Saaya is a bitch and I thought I was very generous to her character here. If it was up to me, she and Tadase would be spending one hour with a pack of hungry wolves in a steel box. **

**Two, Utau is not in this story but I don't think she was that important to the plot I made up. Two and a half, I love Kukai as much as Ikuto; just saying.**

**Three, did you guys figure out who her secret admirer was or were you surprised at the ending? Did you think I was going to make her win? Well, I originally planned on making Amu and Saaya have a tie with no way to find a winner when Ikuto randomly pops out of nowhere like he does and confess to Amu as well and therefore making her the winner. But I like this ending too; do you?**

**Anyways, Imma shut up now for your sake! I'd appreciate it if you let me know what you thought! **

***waves hands in air like having a seizure* See you next time, my gorgeous fanfiction people!**


End file.
